Immortality
Immortality was the avoidance or reversion of death or an entity that appeared to exist forever. Immortality is one of the defining characteristics of the . The fact that the Q Continuum forced immortality onto other Q dismayed one of the Q who would attempt suicide. He claimed that immortality was one of the vulnerabilities of the Q. ( ) The Greek gods were immortal. In order to end their existence, they spread themselves against the wind, becoming thinner until reaching a point where they could not reform into their bodies. ( ) The Douwd were immortal beings known for hiding their identity. ( ) While living on Earth, Flint possessed immortality in the form of instant tissue regeneration. He lost his immortality when he left to live on Holberg 917G. ( ) Zefram Cochrane was rejuvenated and made immortal by the Companion in 2119. He gave up his immortality to grow old and die with the Companion. ( ) The Gideons, in practice, were immortal for awhile between the elimination and reintroduction of germs on , as death came to them only when their body couldn't regenerate itself due to disease. ( ) The Ba'ku planet released metaphasic radiation which caused cells of humanoids to be continuously regenerated, resulting in a form of immortality. ( ) Dr. Bathkin and his successor Elias Giger attempted to make themselves immortal by developing a cellular regeneration and entertainment chamber. Giger eventually succeeded in creating this machine and shared his interest with Weyoun. ( ) Near immortality believed that a person could have practical immortality by continuously transferring his or her consciousness into an android body. ( ) This was later offered to Uhura by Harry Mudd on the planet Mudd. ( ) suggesting an eventual end. Uhura's model was stated to last only 500,000 years.}} There were many known entities with extraordinarily long lifespans that were considered virtually immortal. This includes the Redjac entity. ( ) Leonard McCoy considered the advanced age Spock (and other Vulcans) would achieve to be close to immortality. ( ) Faux immortality Trelane poetically stated that a kiss from Yeoman Teresa Ross would make him immortal. ( ) Work related to Sherlock Holmes was considered immortal by Jean-Luc Picard. ( ) According to Beverly Crusher, Starfleet s always act as if they were immortal. ( ) It was hypothesized by Noonian Soong that procreation was done in part to give humanoids a sense of immortality. ( ) Onaya claimed her inspirations were beneficial. Although the ones she inspired died young, their works became "immortal." ( ) Lewis Zimmerman believed that by placing Julian Bashir's image on the Long-term Medical Holographic program, it would be a chance for Bashir to have "immortality." ( ) Benjamin Sisko and Weyoun agreed that Vorta cloning was basically immortality, of a sort. ( ) Although the Borg discarded drones once they were irreparably damaged, their memories continued to exist within the Borg Collective. Seven of Nine compared this to the Human concept of immortality, and it helped relieve any fear of death. ( ) Examples of Immortality/Long Life Examples of Human and Alien Long lives: *600,000,000 years. Arretians ( ) *300,000,000 years. Magnetic organism ( ) *50,000 years. Cherons ( ) *6,103 years. Flint ( ) *2,500 years. Apollo ( ) *2,500 years. Plutonians ( ) *2,000 years. The Dominion *1,500 years. Metrons ( ) *1,000 years. Kohns/Yangs ( ) *1,000 years The Lights of Zetar *400 years Guinan *385 years. Khan Noonien Singh *300 years Earth two Natives ( ) *237 years. Zefram Cochrane ( ) *203 years. Sarek *157 years. Spock *150 years. Kor *147 years. Montgomery Scott *138 years. James T. Kirk *137 years. Leonard McCoy See also *Mortal *Rejuvenation External link * Category:Biology